


cut your damn hair

by severalgeckos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, this is.... semi canon compliant idk, top pika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalgeckos/pseuds/severalgeckos
Summary: Leorio huffed, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug. “You already know I’m happy to see you,” he mumbled as he ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. Kurapika hummed happily, relaxing under his love’s gentle touch. Leorio pulled back slightly, just enough to look down at him.”You really do look awful, though.”





	cut your damn hair

“I’m staying here until Monday.”

The look on Leorio’s face almost made the weeks (months, maybe?) spent away from him worth it. It was the irritated mother hen look he got whenever Gon put himself through a near-death experience for “fun,” or, more frequently, when he disagreed with Kurapika’s self care habits (or lack thereof.) The taller man took a deep breath as he took in Kurapika’s current state— an unkempt dress shirt covering a figure that’s starting to show the effects of one too many skipped meals, dark circles around his eyes peeking through rubbed-away concealer, and should-length hair messily pushed out of his face.

”You look like shit,” he finally said, crossing his arms in front of him. Kurapika smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. “Such a charmer. Your poor, poor boyfriend tirelessly works so that he can finally reunite with you, and this is how you greet him. No ‘I missed you Kurapika,’ ‘I’m so happy to see you again,’ ‘I love you Kurapika’?”

Leorio huffed, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug. “You already know I’m happy to see you,” he mumbled as he ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. Kurapika hummed happily, relaxing under his love’s gentle touch. Leorio pulled back slightly, just enough to look down at him.

”You really do look awful, though.”

* * *

After going through the motions of an argument that they had every time Kurapika stayed over, Leorio finally managed to sway him into fulfilling the bare minimums of health maintenance. An hour or two later and the blonde had eaten an actual meal, showered, and was now wearing clothes that weren’t a stiff two-piece suit. Now, Kurapika was seated at Leorio’s desk while the other man layed a hand towel over his shoulders.

”I still don’t think I need a haircut,” the blonde mumbled as Leorio carded his hands through his thick hair. He snorted, lightly knocking him on the head as he moved to grab a pair of scissors.

”You can’t even see unless you push your bangs back, Pika. You need a haircut.” Kurapika sighed, honestly enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands in his hair despite his complaints. He decided to give up the argument in favor of savoring the moment— the quiet  _snip_ of the scissors, Leorio’s calm and steady breathing, the rare feeling of safety he only found when alone with him. He hated to admit it after putting up so much protest, but he could probably fall asleep like this.

Kurapika was suddenly pulled from his dreamy state when Leorio moved to stand in front of him.

“Almost done,” he whispered softly, smiling warmly when he saw how relaxed Kurapika was. “Just need to trim your bangs.”

Leorio gently brushed his hair down in front of his face, pausing to place a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurapika sighed as he closed his eyes, letting Leorio take his time. He had doctor’s hands— steady and broad, not faltering in the slightest as he made precise cuts to his hair. Kurapika reached out and placed his hands on his waist, causing Leorio to pause momentarily before going back to his work. The blonde slipped his hands under his loose pyjama top and ran them up his sides, trying to memorize every inch of skin he could touch.

The older man’s breath hitched and Kurapika felt a small sense of pride at how easily he could get this kind of reaction out of him. “Done?” he asked even though he knew exactly what the answer would be. Leorio nodded shakily.

”Oh, uh. I can get a mirror, if you want?” Kurapika tilted his head as his lips quirked into a small smile. “Do you think it looks good?” he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Leorio ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, taking in all of his boyfriend’s appearance. “Better than good,” he mumbled as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the other’s.

* * *

“God, fuck, Pika—”

Leorio groaned, throwing an arm over his face and tensing as he felt those rough kisses trail up his thighs. “Please—” he cut himself off with a moan as lithe fingers curled inside him, “K-Kura...pika, fuck, I can’t...”

The blonde smirked, relishing in the unrestrained noises he was drawing out of his boyfriend. “Is there a problem, Leorio?”

He tried to muster up a glare, but the effect didn’t work while he was flushed down to his shoulders. “You’re fuckin’... Ah, fuck— t-teasing.” His chest heaved as he gasped with every movement of the other’s fingers. “I... I know y’know damn well what the problem is.” Kurapika hummed, looking up to meet his stare. “Tell me what you want, then.” Leorio shivered, swallowing hard but refusing to look away.

”Please... Fuck me, Kurapika.”

Brown eyes immediately flashed red at his words. Kurapika sat up and reached for the lube tangled in the covers, popping the cap and spreading it on himself. He let out a shaky breath as he looked down at him. “Is this okay?” he whispered, rubbing gentle circles on his hip. Leorio nodded.

Kurapika pressed into him slowly; he stifled a moan as he slipped into tight warmth. He wrapped his hand around the other man’s length and pumped in time to his own movements. “Leorio— f-fuck, you feel, s-so fucking  _good_.” Kurapika leaned forward to leave kisses and marks on his neck as he steadily quickened his pace.

”Ah, fuck— keep talking,” Leorio slurred as his words mixed with uncontrolled moans.

The blonde’s hips snapped forward roughly as he mumbled strings of praise into his boyfriend’s neck. He trailed kisses from his collarbone up his neck, finally pressing their lips together and muffling the other’s noises with his own.

”Pika, fuck, ‘m close,” he gasped. Kurapika tightened his grip on his cock and pumped faster as he watched him come undone. Leorio raked his nails down his back and let out a yell that almost sounded like Kurapika’s name as he reached his breaking point. Kurapika rode him through his orgasm until he finally relaxed onto the bed.

Leorio winced slightly as the oversensitivity set in, although Kurapika wasn’t far behind him. One, two, three sharp thrusts and then the other buried his face in the crook of his neck, moaning as he filled him.

Kurapika stayed like that for a moment before he rolled to the side and latched onto his boyfriend.

”Pika...” Leorio sighed, wrapping an arm around him in spite of himself. “Y’know, we should probably clean up.” The blonde grumbled something incomprehensible and buried his face further into his chest. Leorio wrinkled his nose, reaching for the already-ruined sheet to wipe up some of the mess. “Always actin’ so fancy, but really, you’re kinda a slob...”

Kurapika lifted his head up just enough to meet Leorio’s eyes and gave him a tired smile. “Love you,” he mumbled before dropping back down onto his chest.

Leorio rested his chin on the blonde’s hair, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

”Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a support group for tops that are under 5’8
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting and i am too exhausted to proofread. if you read all of this shit then you are stronger than god


End file.
